The Fate of a N00b
The Fate of a N00b 'is the first fan fiction created by Kingawesome77. It is a dramatic comedy that tells of a new adventurer in the world of Gielinor, and the troubles he faces. Chapter 1: Welcome to Gielinor! 'Twas the dawn of a new day. It was as if Nathan had just opened his eyes for the first time as he looked around at the grand walls of Lumbridge Castle that were rising high above him. As if you hadn't guessed, Nathan's adventures were just beginning, and the diversity around him was simply shocking. from knights armored in steel and mithril and other strange metals, to wizards robed in materials he didn't recognize, this place clearly had it all. Nathan stepped slowly into the world, his eyes wide with excitement. There was a wooden bridge in front of him. Just when he was about to cross, he heard someone hollering at him. "Hey! You! Yeah you!" Yelled what appeared to be a knight of some kind as Nathan turned around to see what was happening. "You seem like you're new here. Want some pro advice?" the knight asked "Sure, I could use all the help I could get." Nathan replied. "Alright. You see that gate over there?" He began, pointing across the bridge. "Yeah, what's over there?" Nathan asked. "That's Al Kharid. It's part of this huge desert. If you want some adventure, you should go there!" The knight said. "I don't know, I just got here..." Nathan responded, unsure. "Come on! You have a dagger, you know how to use it, what's the big deal?" He said in reply. "Good point." Nathan said, holding up the bronze dagger that was given to him before. "So get a move on!" He yelled, pushing Nathan towards the bridge. Nathan crossed, and walked towards the menacing guards that stood in front of the gate. "Hmph, noob..." The knight remarked when Nathan was out of earshot. "What do you want?" One of them asked. "I... I want to go to Al Kharid..." Nathan said, still gathering his confidence. "You sure? You don't seem very well equipped... Whatever, you can pass. But there will be a fee. Ten coins, no less!" "Oh, yeah, sure..." Nathan said, digging into his pouch to find the coins that were given to him. He pulled out ten and handed them to the guard. The gate was opened, and Nathan passed through. Chapter 2: Down in the Desert Nathan walked on a trail leading through the desert until the gates were completely out of sight. He quickly became thirsty from all of the heat. He went for too long without water, and it was beginning to backfire on him. "Darnit, I'm stuck in a desert with no water. Did I really have to die already?!" Nathan said, frustrated. But at that very moment, stalls were appearing in the distance. Merchants were advertising their wares to nearby travellers. While Nathan was excited to see that he wasn't alone in the desert, he kept a safe distance from the stalls. ~'To be continued!~